


get over it

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Dialogue Heavy, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love, but not within minsung, minho is an idiot, only rated teen+ bc they swear, we been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: "I love him."“You think we didn’t all know that already, mate?”“I know everyone knows. And it’s not an explanation for my actions but… I guess I was trying to distance myself so I could get rid of those feelings.”





	get over it

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo. This is my first attempt at REAL angst? It's not really that sad but I hope you guys enjoy!

“You’re breaking his heart, y’know.”

 

The rain kept falling and the world kept spinning as Minho continued walking, perhaps even faster than before, almost as if he wanted to get away from Felix.

“He thinks you hate him. Why are you being so cruel?” Minho suddenly stopped and Felix had to backtrack a few steps, having accidentally walked past Minho while he was trying to catch up.

“He’ll get over it,” Minho spoke, his voice trying to be void of any emotion. 

Felix let out a scoff, his voice rising with every word, “of course he’ll get over it! It’s Jisung! But that doesn’t mean you didn't hurt him. Do you know what he’s doing right now? Where he is? Did you know that he called me crying last night because he thinks he did something wrong? He doesn’t know why you’ve been ignoring him and avoiding him for the two weeks and every time he tries to fix the problem that you caused, you push him away!” Felix was practically yelling by the time he took in another breath, anger flashing in his eyes.

“You just can’t keep running from your damn problems, Minho.” His voice was only barely above a whisper at this point, but it was even quieter since the rain washed it almost fully away. He was so frustrated that he didn’t even bother to use the honorific. Minho stared, and stared, and stared for what seemed like hours. Felix held the eye contact, his anger very slowly starting to slip away as the rain drenched them both. 

A wave of fury splashed over Minho, but it melted away as he stumbled towards Felix and collapsed in his arms. Felix hesitantly wrapped his arms around Minho after a few long seconds, confused. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I am so so sorry…” Minho went on, a blubbering mess as his tears mixed with the rain pouring down onto them. 

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to him,” Felix whispered into Minho’s ear, and Minho pulled away to look Felix in the eyes. 

“I don’t know what to do,” He whimpered and Felix was taken aback. He has never ever, not even once, seen Minho this vulnerable and visibly upset. “I know he’ll forgive me and that just might be the worst part. He shouldn’t forgive me. I avoided him for the dumbest reasons.” 

“I think the first thing you, or we, need to do is go inside. It’s freezing and wet and we don’t want you getting him sick when you apologize, hm?” Felix smiles softly, and if Minho weren’t such a mess, he might’ve realized that it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “Then I’ll interrogate you, sound good?”

Minho let out a soft chuckle, glad to have Felix by his side. 

~~

Minho seemed to have been staring into his cup for longer than five minutes when Felix finally sat down next to him. The couch creaked as Felix made himself comfortable and faced Minho. The steam might’ve been burning his skin off but he needed a distraction, and he was glad to have warmth. He had changed into some of Felix’s clothing since his previous clothing was drenched in rain. 

He wasn’t one hundred percent sure on why Felix was being so nice. Shouldn’t he hate Minho? He hurt Jisung, after all. Felix and Jisung had been best friends since they were little, that much he knew. Sure, he and Felix were good friends, but he had done something that shouldn’t just be looked over. 

 

“So, explain to me why you’ve been a dick,” There it was. Minho slowly looked up at Felix, a sad smile on his face. Felix put on a poker face, “sorry, but it’s true.” 

Minho bobbed his head in agreement, “it’s… dumb.”

Felix scoffed, “it’s not dumb if it nearly ruined multiple friendships, hyung.”

Minho gave Felix a look and set down the hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of him. He shuffled around as he sat back roughly into the couch, a contemplative pout on his face as he stared at the TV ahead.

 

“I love him.”

 

Felix was silent for a good three seconds before Minho heard a exasperated sigh. Minho whipped his head over to look at Felix and Felix was just staring at him with an incredulous look on his face. “You think we didn’t all know that already, mate?”

Minho let himself frown before shaking his head back and forth, looking back in front of himself and to the floor with a lost expression on his face. “I know everyone knows. And it’s not an explanation for my actions but… I guess I was trying to distance myself so I could get rid of those feelings.”

 

Felix let out a quiet, bitter laugh and Minho looked at him just in time to see him run a hand over his face. “Excuse me if this sounds harsh but do you realize how dumb that plan was? It did more harm than help.” 

“Don’t you think I already know that?” Minho hissed, sitting up so he was on the edge of the couch. “If I could, I would go back in time and make sure none of it ever happened. You have no idea how much I regret it but I don’t know how to fix it.” Minho sucked in a breath, desperation seeping through his voice, “and I don’t get how you of all people made me realize how much of a dick I was being.”

“Probably because I’ve been the one he’s been going to and I’m tired of seeing him in so much pain,” Felix explained as if it were the most simple thing on earth and as if it didn’t make Minho feel worse.

Minho glared at Felix, but he wasn’t sure if he was angry at Felix or at himself. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I think you really just need to apologize and explain to him how you’re feeling. You can’t just push him away without knowing his feelings, too. You never know, maybe he likes you too,” He winked, a small smile pushing its way onto his face. 

Minho squinted at Felix suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest as he moved his body so he was facing Felix fully. “What do you know, brat?”

“It’s not my place to tell…” Felix trailed off, a teasing lilt to his voice, masking something that Minho didn’t notice.

Minho lurched forward, about to start tickling Felix, but it seems as if Felix had expected this and he jumped off of the couch. Minho landed with an ‘oomph’ on the arm of the couch as Felix raced towards his room. Minho scrambled up and chased after him, nearly running into the door that Felix pushed shut behind him. 

“Yah, Felix! Open the door!” 

“Only if you promise not to tickle or hurt me!” Felix’s voice was muffled due to the walls and the man on the other side let out a sigh for the nth time that day.

“I promise I won’t tickle or hurt Felix Lee,” Minho heard Felix giggle before he opened the door and skipped out, nearly running into Minho, who was a few feet back down the hallway already. 

 

Felix wrapped his arms around Minho from behind, trapping his arms down at his side. “Now, go apologize to Jisung so I can have my best friends back. You guys are making everything awkward for all of us.”

“It’s nearly midnight…” Minho trailed off, feeling nervous at the sudden realization that he’s gonna have to face Jisung and confess. 

“Has that ever stopped you from doing anything before?”

 

Minho went silent and Felix was about to forcibly turn him around to face him when Minho spoke, a surge of confidence rattling him, “you’re right, it hasn’t. I’m gonna go try to fix things and maybe even get myself a new boyfriend.”

He tried to move forward, feeling hopeful, but he only yanked Felix forward. Felix let out a yelp and let go of Minho, nearly making them both tumble to the floor. Minho turned around swiftly to face the younger, and they both burst out laughing once they made eye contact.

Once they sobered up, Felix led Minho over the door. He opened the door and they both stood in the doorway, “go get ‘em, tiger.” Felix winked, a smile on his face that seemed happy to Minho. Minho nodded, and Felix watched him walk down the stairs of his apartment building before he closed the door slowly and quietly. He leaned against it for a moment, lost in thought, a frown etched on his face.

A sigh filled the otherwise silent room as he made his way over to the coffee table and picked up the half-empty mug of hot chocolate. As he went to the kitchen and washed the cup, a sad smile planted itself on his face as he thought. 

 

Jisung had always been loveable and obviously, it was no surprise that Minho fell in love with him, but it was also no surprise that Felix himself fell too. It may sound selfish but perhaps he fell even harder than Minho did. 

Water dripped everywhere as Felix put the cup in the dish drainer and dried his hands on the towel draped over the oven handle. The water dripping slowly from the faucet was the background music to his thoughts.

Felix wasn’t going to let his own feelings get in the way of Jisung’s happiness. He’s known all along that Minho and Jisung were in love with each other and would end up together. It didn’t matter if Felix had loved him for longer, or loved him more. One of the only things that mattered was that Jisung was in love with Minho and not with Felix.

If Jisung was happy, then so was Felix. Even if it meant he had to watch Jisung be in love with someone else. Everything would be just fine, as long as he had Jisung by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> owo i'm sorry.
> 
> anyways i waaas going to develop the story a little more by going more into depth on how minho was treating jisung and how felix and jisung interacted and how minho and jisung felt for eachother and how felix and minho even got into the situation of being out in the rain together but i have school tomorrow and shouldn't stay up too late. 
> 
> but uh... i left the ending kind of for you guys to decide what happens. however, if you do want me to write a second part, please say so and tell me what you would want it to be about (such as, one of the things i mentioned above)  
> i hope you enjoyed! if you want to scream about stray kids, or any group, really, just message me on twitter @skzbangwoo!


End file.
